In the present application, the term “building closure” generally refers to windows and doors of a building, but also other types of flat or surfacial closure elements, such as facade elements, for example, which cover or close a wall of a building. Windows refer to both openable as well as fixed windows, while also referring to windows having transparent or translucent glazing panels as well as those having opaque or non-transparent filler panels.
Accordingly, the frame elements of the building closures in the context of the present application include a closure panel frame that is connected in a force-transmitting manner to the panel or panels of the closure, as well as a sill frame or jamb frame connected in a force-transmitting manner to the sill or jamb surface of the building wall that bounds the opening that is to be closed by the building closure. In the case of an openable building closure in the form of an openable window or door, the frame elements thus include the shanks or stiles and rails of the fixed frame, e.g. the jamb or sill frame secured to the building opening, as well as the shanks or stiles and rails of the movable frame, e.g. the panel, sash or wing frame, that is movably arranged and supported within the fixed frame. Alternatively, in the case of a rigid, fixed or non-openable building closure, the frame elements may make up a single fixed frame that is connected with the filler panel or panels on the one hand, and with the jamb or sill of the building opening on the other hand. The terms “jamb” and “sill” are intended as merely exemplary, without limitation to vertical and horizontal components, and should be understood generally as referring to all of the boundary surfaces of the wall that bound the opening and extend between the two opposite major surfaces of the wall. In other words, the description herein also applies in the context of interchanging the words “jamb” and “sill”.
A building closure of the above described general type is, for example, known from the basic reference in this field, German Patent DE 37 05 401. In the known construction of a building closure, a web extends from the middle area of the boundary surface (e.g. the sill or jamb surface) of the building opening. Particularly, the web is formed by essentially rectangular-shaped profile members, which are rigidly connected with the masonry structure, e.g. a masonry wall, forming the sill or jamb. Two flanges in the manner of a fixed jamb frame of this building closure on the one hand protrude beyond the two surface planes of the filler panel or panels, and on the other hand overlap, respectively by about half of their length, both the above described central web as well as the filler panel itself. Screws extend from one flange through bored holes in the middle web to the other flange, and at their ends, are respectively connected with a pressure plate, which is respectively braced via an elastic damping element against the associated inner side of the fixed jamb frame flange which is embodied as a hollow profile or sectional member.
In the event a pressure acts on the filler panel, the arising force is transmitted through the pressure plate that is arranged on the side opposite the side of pressure impingement, then through the screws as a tension force, and then through the pressure plate arranged on the side of pressure impingement, into the bordering damping element, and from this damping element via a flange wall into the middle or central web. Thus, the arising force acts on the central web only in a reduced or diminished manner. In a similar manner, but in the opposite direction, the force arising from a pressure impinging in the opposite direction onto the filler panel, e.g. in the case of a reflection of the explosive positive pressure wave, is also only introduced into the central web, and thus into the building opening sill or jamb, in a diminished or weakened manner.
It could be said, however, that the known construction suffers the disadvantage that it requires a rather large dimension of the fixed jamb frame in a direction perpendicular to the plane defined by the filler panel. Thus, the fixed jamb frame has a thick or protruding appearance. Moreover, the fixed jamb frame cannot be embodied in a one-piece manner, because, to facilitate the installation, at least one flange can only be connected with the remaining building closure during the installation. Furthermore, the construction disclosed in German Patent DE 37 05 401 is not directly suitable for use in connection with a pivoting openable building closure having a movable panel frame swingably supported in the fixed jamb frame.
German Patent 37 44 816 C2 discloses a further building closure construction, wherein the fixed jamb frame of an immovable filler panel is arranged in front of a column or a separating wall of a building structure. In this context, sections of the jamb frame are braced or supported via damping elements against the oppositely located countersupport or abutment surface of the column. The resistive elements are embodied as plastically deformable, zig-zag shape bent metal sheets or similarly plastically deformable pipe sections arranged in rows adjacent to one another.
This previously known construction according to DE 37 44 816 is also not directly suitable for use in connection with a movable panel or sash frame that is pivotally or tiltably supported in a fixed jamb frame. Also in view of aesthetic considerations, this known construction is not acceptable, because the planes defined by the filler panel surfaces are all arranged in front of the furthest protruding plane of the wall or portion of the building bounding the opening.